Celes
Celes is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. She is a Light Warrior and can be found in the Serdberg Mountain Ruins. Background A princess of Dipan, Celes commanded the country's troops in the War of Camille Hill from 573 C.C. to 576 C.C. Her myriad battle tactics earned her a position as one of the Seventeen Commanders of Camille and also earned her the moniker "Warrior Princess Celes". After the war, she married the lord of Lassen and lived a peaceful life. However, in 581 C.C., the Rosetta Dynasty, a power existing in the south continent, launched an invasion under the orders of the court mage, Xehnon. Two of Rosetta's generals, Adonis and Ehrde, were sent to capture Celes while her husband was away. Although she managed to kill Adonis, Ehrde was successful in kidnapping her. This battle, known as the Lassen Invasion, was the cause of the Year-Long War, which ended with the whole continent's involvement. Celes eventually joined Xehnon's cause and participated in this war as Eclipse General of the Knights of the Sun, formerly Adonis' title. They fought against Dipan's navy, which was said to be ten times the size of their army. Near the end of the Year-Long War, she was wounded at the Battle of Rosetta by her younger sister, Phyress, Queen of Dipan. She died two years later as a result of the wound. Celes' battle prowess was such that, about a century later, the rebel leader Tyrith claimed descendance from her. After being released, however, Celes states that she is still trapped in the past and cannot teach anything to the people of her time, even though she does enjoy reading about herself in history books. She tells Alicia that she is now the princess of Dipan and therefore has the right to choose her own path: it is both her duty and one of her only indisputable privileges. She also tells her that she sees traces of her older brother in her. Battle Celes is an excellent Light Warrior, being especially proficient at comboing, even though her damage output is a little lacking. She also starts with the Soul Pierce attack, which has a chance to instantly kill an enemy. She will join your party with a Falchion, Silver Sallet, Cuirass, Metal Buckler and Metal Greaves. Her initial skill is Dismantle, which makes her ideal for breaking and will be unique to her for a while. Attacks *'Soul Pierce' - Initial *'Descending Sword' - Initial *'Mist Phantom' - Initial *'Ascending Sword' - Level 7 *'Sneaky Throw' - Level 15 *'Overspin' - Level 23 *'Double Wind' - Level 30 *'Assault Step' - Level 38 *'Energy Steal' - Level 45 *'Second Ruin' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Holy Smite, Magic Lock, Resonating Pain, Shadow Snap, Sunset Luster, Tri Crusade Magic *'Might Reinforce' - Level 25 Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Celes uses the generic Light Warrior Soul Crush, Whirling Ripper. She will say "The glory shall be mine!" before using it. Relic Location A sword in the Serdberg Mountain Ruins, situated behind a breakable wall in the room with three platforms, a metallic sphere and a retractable staircase. You may want to activate the staircase first to reach a save point. Celes has a 30% chance of appearing. Tyrith is the other possible option. Celes will say "My life is yours. Your wish is my command" when you materialize her. Release Information When you are about to release Celes, she will ask "Will you free me from my fate?" If you then choose to release her, she will say "At last, freedom from this fate of war." Upon being released, Celes will appear in the house near the entrance of the port in Solde. She will give you 300,000 OTH if you go see her right before the final boss (you will need to load from the final save point). Conversation Celes may have a short exchange with one of four characters at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team: her sister Phyress, her former commander Guilm, her fellow general Ehlen (despite them never having met), and Adonis, whom she beheaded. *'Phyress' :Phyress: Hey sister! :Celes: Not a word of reproach? You haven't changed. :Phyress: Well, at the time it was kind of a pain, but now look at me! And thanks to you, I get to be reborn young! *'Guilm' :Guilm: This is just like the old days! :Celes: Yes, with you in our party, I know my back is covered! *'Ehlen' :Ehlen: I do not believe that I had the honor of meeting you in our former lives. :Celes: It wasn't until the war began that I joined you and your allies. *'Adonis' :Adonis: It's you! I made a mistake last time! Never again! :Celes: I beat you because of the vagaries of fate. Who knows what would've happened if you'd won? Despite the fact that he kidnapped her, Celes has no conversation with Ehrde. She also has no conversation with Xehnon, despite having served his cause. Etymology Celes' name may be derived from the French word céleste, meaning "celestial" or "heavenly" http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/c%C3%A9leste#French, which could be a reference to her beauty. Trivia *Celes has the same voice actress as Tyrith, Arcana and Sophalla. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *Celes is one of three characters in the game with all positive elemental tolerances. The two others are Ehlen and Valkyrie. *It appears that Celes never ruled Dipan. As she married into a different line and seems to have died childless, it is initially unclear how the Dipan royal family maintained itself. Phyress was only queen for a time, since she also married into a different line, and her only daughter died childless as well. However, talking to both sisters reveals that they had an older brother, who must have been king of Dipan in their time. Despite Phyress's confusion over who exactly Alicia is descended from, Celes confirms that she belongs to their brother's lineage. Gallery File:VP2_Char-Celes.jpg|Celes' victory pose ---- Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Female